


Johan Has a Pet Monster

by NeverJustBusiness



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Poem-fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverJustBusiness/pseuds/NeverJustBusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short thing to be my first work on here. Nothing much, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johan Has a Pet Monster

Johan has a pet monster.  
Not so much a pet.  
More like a monster that he belongs to as much as it belongs to him.   
The monster loves him, really, it does.  
In its shriveled monster heart, Johan is king.  
The monster will do anything for him.

The monster has blond hair.  
The monster has purple eyes.  
It smiles gently.  
It smiles wide.  
The monster has pale skin and rough hands.  
The monster has long legs and strong arms.

The monster likes running through the snow  
The monster likes dipping its hands in blood.  
It likes when Johan speaks his mother tongue to it.  
It likes speaking pretty things to Johan in ancient tongues most have forgotten.  
Things like “There are not enough stars in the northern sky to burn as bright as you do to me.”  
Things like “You are all that’s good left in me.” 

The monster does not like when old enemies try to hurt Johan.  
The monster does not like when people try to take Johan away from him.  
It does not like wearing this face  
It does not like this pink and fleshy body.  
The monster does not like when his meal runs away.  
The monster does not like when it takes too long for his dinner to die.

It knows what it is.  
There is no denying its monstrousness  
Not when it lopes home with a face covered in blood and a full belly.  
Not when it rips open a man’s throat for touching Johan where only the monster is allowed to touch.  
It likes using its teeth.  
It likes when Johan uses his teeth too.

At night, it curls around Johan, building a nest from blankets and pillows.  
At night, it opens up to Johan; reveling in happy submission to the one it calls ‘mate.’  
At night, it says, “I love you, Johan.”  
At night, Johan says, “I know. I love you too, Mattie.”

Johan has a pet monster.  
It’s name is Matthew.


End file.
